Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from subterranean geological formations, which are referred to as reservoirs. To recover hydrocarbons from a reservoir, a well that penetrates the reservoir can be drilled. After the well is drilled, a well completion assembly can be used to complete the well before hydrocarbons can be produced.
A typical well completion assembly can be located or installed in the well, and can have a hydraulic control system or flowpath used to convey or pump control fluids to downhole valves used to control production from the well or injection of fluids into the well. The well completion assembly is often installed in the well using a running-tool. During run-in operations, it maybe desirable to protect the hydraulic control system or flowpath of the well completion assembly.
Particularly, it can be desirable to protect the hydraulic control system or flowpath of the well completion assembly from ambient fluids, such as wellbore fluids, during the run-in with the running tool. Such ambient fluids can damage the hydraulic control system of the completion. In addition, the wellbore can have temperature gradients. Such temperature gradients can cause pressure variations, which can damage the hydraulic control system of the completion.
There is a need, therefore, for a running-tool that can protect the hydraulic control system or flowpath from excessive pressure variations during run-in operations.